A Finchel Love Story
by FinchelShipper
Summary: Finchel throughout the years! Enjoy!   Review please:   Stay tuned for more:   Warning, in the future there will be some smut. Not too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Some stuff; This is my _first_ fanfic on Fanfiction! I tried my best! PLEASE review and I'll possibly write more! :)

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was standing on the long diving board. It was the seventh grade graduation party at the local swimming pool and he was already getting bunches of phone numbers, from girls of course. Finn was the popular football player at his middle school. No doubt he would be in high school either.<p>

Finn's hair was slicked back from the water and he was in red WMMS swimming trunks. He was also on the swimming team for arm exercise.

Rachel Berry laid down on a stretched out chair by the swimming pool in her bikini. She was trying to get a tan the best she could. Once in a while she would get splashed from kids jumping into the water and kids splashing her with water on purpose.

Rachel's hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a black bikini so the sun's rays would focus on her more. (Black attracts the sun.)

Finn was about to jump into the water. "Here I go." He mumbled to himself.

Finn jumped into the air and performed a front flip straight into the water. Everyone cheered.

Rachel just sat in her chair, not caring. Something about that attracted Finn to Rachel. The only girl who didn't cheer for him.

Finn found his way out of the pool and to Rachel. Rachel was surprised when she saw Finn Hudson standing at the foot of her chair.

"May I help you..?" Rachel didn't want to sound rude, but that's the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't want to just say, "_Hey, why didn't you cheer for me like everyone else?"_ He wanted to make a good impression on this girl.

"No one has invited me to go in." Rachel felt like she was saying too much.

" Well, if I invited you in.. would you go with me? Into the water?" Finn coughed a little bit, holding up a fist to his mouth and then letting his arm hang loose.

".. No guy has ever asked me to do anything with them before." Rachel glanced around. She let out a chuckle, realizing how stupid she sounded right this minute.

"Then let me be the first one." Finn gave Rachel a smile and Rachel smiled back. He let out his hand and Rachel took it.

Finn was ecstatic in his head. He wanted this girl to be his. Scratch that, he _needed_ this girl to be his.

As Finn and Rachel climbed into the water, a few girls grouped around them and whispered about the two.

Rachel smiled at Finn and splashed him a few times. He splashed back and chuckled with her.

"So, I have a question." Finn looked at Rachel with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Shoot." Rachel's smile widened.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Finn looked down at his feet and how the water was making his feet look rippled.

"U-uh.. no." Rachel could feel her face go red as she confessed to him that she had never been kissed. "How about you?"

"Well, Quinn Fabray has tried to kiss me.. but I don't like her in that way. Although she seems to think that I do." Finn rolled his eyes at the thought.

"But.. I thought you two were together?" Rachel was very confused. Finn and Quinn always seemed so close and… well like lovers.

"No, we're not. She tells people that, though. But anyway, no I haven't had my first kiss." Finn blushed and looked at Rachel.

"Wow, I thought that a guy like you would've had your first kiss by now." She looked at Finn, trying to keep her eyes open from the sun.

"The sun is right in my face. Do you want to go over by that tree?" Finn pointed to a tree that was right off of the swimming pool.

Rachel nodded her head and grabbed Finn's hand. They walked over to the tree and sat against the tree trunk, hiding from the others.

"What did you mean? A guy like me?" Finn felt butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach.

"You know, popular, cute and funny." Rachel let out a giggle.

"You're all of those things, too, Rachel." He smiled.

"Wait, you know my name?" Rachel blushed.

"You're in my English class. Of course I know your name." Finn chuckled and looked into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. She looked so beautiful to him. He leaned in and she followed. Before they knew it, they're lips met. They melted into each other.

The two parted and smiled. Rachel rubbed her lips together and hugged Finn. She knew that they were going to be friends for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson walked around her neighborhood with a smile. They were both now in eighth grade. The two were laughing at a joke Finn had tried out on Rachel. Rachel seemed to enjoy it, though she laughed at almost all of his jokes. The two were best friends. They both secretly liked each other.

"I kind of carry my heart around… desperately hoping one girl would actually want it." Finn spilled.

"I spill my heart out to almost whoever I meet. Until I met you. Because I know I can tell you anything." Rachel wrapped an arm around Finn's waist and smiled.

"I know that I can tell you anything, too…" Finn and Rachel both knew that they could tell each other anything… but what about the one thing they weren't telling each other? That they liked one another. Both of them wanted to tell… but just couldn't bring themselves to confess.

"Finn, you do know that you can tell me anything right? I won't judge and I will be there for you one hundred percent. I will always be there for you. If you ever get beat up, I will take care of you, if you ever have a group of kids gang up on you, I will get Santana on them," Rachel smirked, "If you ever just need to talk about your life and what's going on at that moment, I'm here. Forever." Rachel smiled.

"Ditto," Finn felt rude by just saying 'ditto," "I will always be there for you, forever, too." Finn held up his pinky for Rachel. She looped her pinky with his and smiled. "You swear?" Rachel looked at Finn, her big chocolate brown eyes so convincing.

"I swear."

Finn felt like telling Rachel exactly what he always wanted to. He was going to… until Rachel told him something that he did not want to hear.

"I need to tell you something, Finn," Rachel was tearing up. "P-puck.. he has been my boyfriend for about 2 weeks…" Rachel looked up at Finn and frowned. "And," Finn looked down at the brunette with hurt in his eyes.

"Puck has been a-abusing me." Rachel looked down at her feet and started crying. She buried her face in her hands and started walking towards her house. Finn followed behind her. Rachel walked into her room and sat on her bed. Finn sat down by here and put an arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Rach? That he was your boyfriend? I know this stuff. I could've been there for you. I could've told you not to go out with him." Finn wrapped another arm around the singer as she cried. Rachel gave in and wrapped her arms around Finn, too. She set her head against his chest and let all of her tears out.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Finn." Rachel frowned at how disappointed in herself she was.

Finn looked at Rachel. He couldn't stay mad at her. "It's alright, Rach… but the best thing to do now is break up with him. Or call the cops." Finn didn't like the situation he was in, but he'd do anything for his best friend.

"Y-you can't call the cops," Rachel's body started shaking. She was freezing cold.

"Then break up with him, or I'll do it for you." Finn was going to break them up. He was determined.

"It's not that easy, Finn! I can't just break up with him without getting hit!" Rachel was getting emotional.

"Show me your bruises…" Finn looked at Rachel. Her eyes swelling up with tears.

Rachel wiped her tears and lifted her shirt. Right by her belly button was a big black bruise. Finn gasped in his head and looked at Rachel's flat, beat up stomach.

"You're breaking up with him, Rachel. No excuses."

"Okay…"


End file.
